


Welcome to the club

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Initiation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Mesut didn't realise was Real Madrid had traditions for welcoming new members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the club

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea that popped into my head.

'Özil! Remember what I told you about Captain's privileges? It's your turn now.' Iker quietly murmured into Mesut's ear. 'I don't believe you Capitan.' Mesut seemed to be feeling brave. He'd heard from Ramos that denying Casillas what he wanted could prove to have painful consequences.

'Listen to me boy, you will do as I ask or you can face severe punishment!' He paused. 'Ask Alonso, Ronaldo or even Kaka, last season they all did the same.'

Mesut was a smart kid, he realised that if he made the goalie angry there could be problems for years to come. 'Fine, lock the door!' Whilst Iker was crossing the room to lock the door, Mesut got down on his knees and locked his hands behind his back, waiting for Iker to return. He wanted this to be over and done with.

A cruel laugh invaded Mesut's thoughts. 'You thought it would be that easy? It's not, now strip!' He stood and bent over to untie his shoes. 'Some time today would be pleasant Özil!' Rushing now he removed his clothes and stood in front of a very dominant looking Iker and waited.

The captain stood up and began to push down on Mesut's shoulders urging him to kneel down. He did so and began fumbling with Iker's belt, undoing it and pushing his jeans down muscled and toned thighs. After completing this mission, Mesut resumed his earlier position and opening his mouth, waiting for Iker to continue.

'Oh look at you my boy; kneeling so patiently for my cock!' With no further comment Iker shoved his thick hard cock inot the waiting mouth, secured a hand into Mesut's long hair and began to fuck Mesut's mouth. Pushing him to the very limits before pulling back to give him a quick reprieve before shoving all the way back in.

Above him, Mesut could hear a lot of nonsensical Spanish mumbling. Iker came hard into Mesut mouth pushing the pulsing member down Mesut's throat forcing him to swallow and accept Iker's seed. 'Good boy!' Iker croons above him before pulling out, refastening his jeans and saying 'Welcome to the team!'

Mesut felt the tears slip down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Update  
> I have deleted chapter 2 as this was an idea I couldn't find a way to finish


End file.
